


Flames

by gritsinmisery



Series: Candlelight Bath [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-17
Updated: 2008-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time to dry off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flames

Flames

He heard the fire crackle, even above the pulse pounding in his ears. He felt its heat on his skin, enhanced by the rough towel drying him and the fur against his back as he was lowered to it. He saw its flicker in the eyes above him, surrounded by blue ice that never melted. But he could not move away from the flames.

 _I must have been drugged. What was in that drink?_ he wondered.

 _Just hydroxyethane, made more potent by your increased hearts-rate_ , came the reply. _You’re overheated and inebriated, and I know what to do about it._


End file.
